StoicFaced
by The Last Performer
Summary: Yukimura and his love a few years in to the future. AlphaPair
1. Chapter 1

Stoic Faced

* * *

**A/N:** A short story about Yukimura and his love a couple years in the future. BL, yes. AlphaPair, yes. Keep an eye out for that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Yukimura sat across from his stoic-faced friend. "Hello," he greeted cheerfully. It was a small greeting. By now, he'd known Yukimura well enough to know he was nervous. And why not?

He was sure that Yukimura knew what was going on. He was sure Yukimura knew that he wanted to say what he'd been feeling for years.

"Hello, Yukimura," he returned quietly, emotionlessly.

"I was surprised when you called me, honestly. I'm sure you've heard what I've been doing…" a chuckle escaped him.

He nodded. "I've heard. I'm happy for you, Yukimura." His unrevealing eyes flicked down to the pale, slender hands of his friend. On his left hand, on his ring finger, was a shining ring.

"Oh!" Yukimura smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry. I'll definitely send you your invitation. I hope you'll be able to make it! You're my best friend, you know."

He smiled. A little. Just a little. They were best friends. "Of course I'll be able to make it. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm so glad," he told him softly, reflective eyes looking down at the glittering ring.

The sunlight poured in through the windows of the coffee shop, catching Yukimura in all his perfection. Silver was a good choice of metal for his ring. While Yukimura was one of the best at tennis and everybody's friend, gold could have never complimented his sapphire eyes or deep blue hair that glowed like a halo in the light. He was wearing slacks, a sweater vest, and a striped button-up. His hair was longer than when he'd seen him last, and he's never looked so beautiful.

All he wanted was him and Yukimura, like this, forever.

"Yukimura," he began sternly, gently, with a voice he'd acquired shortly after he'd left.

Yukimura looked up, with those wide, blue eyes, his hair framing his face and neck.

"Yukimura, I love you."

His face wasn't that of surprise. It was sad, really. Devastated, almost. But not surprised. In the back of his mind, he'd probably known all along. So it wasn't surprise on his face.

"Please don't say that," he whispered.

"I do. I wanted to tell you before you got married."

Yukimura looked down at his hands. Unconsciously, he covered his left with his right. He looked back up, desperate.

"Tezuka," Yukimura began sharply. "Tezuka, you can't. You know I love Sanada."

"I do know. I know you'll be very happy together, but I needed to tell you," he told him in a level voice. "I'm sorry if this upsets you. I won't come to your wedding if you don't want me to."

Yukimura sighed, exasperated. "Tezuka, I'm sorry. There's no way I can love you back," he said, looking at him. "I want you at the wedding. Just please don't say things like that."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry." Yukimura closed his eyes and exhaled slowly before smiling at Tezuka. "You'll still come, won't you?"

"Of course, Yukimura. I can take the day off of work with no problems."

"I'm glad," Yukimura smiled. "Genichirou's coming to pick me up. He'll be here any minute," he commented after checking his cell phone.

"I see."

A few peaceful moments passed between the two. Yukimura was smiling as he and Tezuka exchanged stories about their college tennis teams. Tezuka's face didn't falter, except about glorious tennis maneuvers. Without either of them realizing, the bell on the coffee shop door rang quietly.

"Seiichi," Sanada announced loudly as he walked over to the table, a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Genichirou," he greeted.

Sanada's unchanging eyes shifted from his fiancée to his rival. "Hello, Tezuka."

"Sanada."

Their stoic expressions stayed like that, glaring at each other internally, for a while. Yukimura stood and hugged Sanada, breaking the spell.

"I love you, Seiichi," Sanada told him, a small smile returning to his face.

Yukimura smiled. "Tezuka, we really have to go. I'm sorry. Call me again soon, okay?"

Tezuka nodded.

The couple left, holding hands. Tezuka watched them go. Sanada's face was concrete, with unchanging eyes hidden below a hat. Sanada spoke in a level, unrevealing voice. He took a sip of coffee before paying and leaving as well.

He sighed.

It could've been him.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise ending! Ha ha ha. HospitalPair, yes. Tezuka and Yukimura. I'm not the only one who thought they could hook up, am I? In the end, I like Yukimura with Sanada more. Sorry, Tezuka!

I wanted to highlight their similarities (and their differences). They're both stoic characters, only Sanada has emotions and he's passionate about living things (as well as tennis), unlike Tezuka. Ha ha ha.

Please, drop a review and let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

**A/N:** Somebody told me a sequel might be cool, so I ended up writing one. Only I think this one's a little longer and a little more out-there in terms of content. In the end, I sort of spelled out their differences in case you didn't get the foil before. Please enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"You're not a bride, so can I see you before the ceremony?" He asked loudly through the door.

"No," answered a nasal voice.

Sanada's face was surprised for a moment before settling naturally in to annoyance. "I wasn't asking you, Niou. I was asking Seiichi," he responded.

"No!" The higher, more feminine voice came. Laughter erupted from the two in the room.

Sanada sighed. "I need to talk to you, Seiichi. Alone."

"Do it through the door," Niou's voice drawled. "Buchou says he's worried about bad luck, so even if it's not formal, he doesn't want you to see him."

"'Bad luck'?" Sanada repeated, an incredulous tinge in his voice. "Seiichi when, since we met, has our relationship had bad luck? And I said alone. Get out here, Niou."

"Fine," he huffed. "But turn around so you don't accidentally see him."

"Is that really necessary?" Sanada asked, skeptically, with his unchanging face.

"Please?" Yukimura asked. Sanada looked at the door as if he could see Yukimura perfectly. He's wearing the tux he'd rented, with his hair down as always. It's blue and shiny and wavy and frames the fair skin on his face. His eyes are dancing with excitement, as they'd been ever since Genichirou'd proposed. He's smiling because, although it's a silly request, it's an honest one. So, Sanada smiled a little and turned around. It didn't matter whether or not he saw him physically, because, really, he knew him well enough to know just how perfect he looked.

"Alright, Seiichi. Niou, you can come out now."

Niou's scrawny form slipped out the door. He was wearing a suit. A formal suit. When Sanada saw him, he wondered how on earth Niou could manage to look like a trouble maker in the suit Yagyuu had picked out for him. Sanada hear a soft click and turned back to the door.

"Alright, Sanada, don't back out now," he teased. "I have to go call Marui and make sure he has the cake…" he mumbled, walking off and dialing his phone.

The two were alone now, on opposite sides of the door.

"Seiichi?" Sanada called, stepping close to the door and talking to it.

"Hm?" He heard. On the other side, Yukimura'd leaned against the door. "What's so important, Genichirou? Are you backing out?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Yukimura asked sincerely, gently, almost concerned but not quite.

Sanada leaned his forehead on the barrier between them. He could almost kiss him, if not for this silly door. "I know you've been somewhat… bothered lately. If you don't want to get married…"

"I want to. It's something else. But please don't worry about it. I love you."

"I love you too, Seiichi. That's precisely why I'm worried about it! If we're going to be married, we should help each other with everything! That's what marriage is about, whether we're both men or not, so why don't you just…"

"Tezuka told me he loves me," Yukimura said quietly, beneath Sanada's voice, behind the door.

"… tell me what's going – Tezuka _what?_" Sanada's face darkened. "That time at the coffee shop? Tezuka told you he loves you? He's out there! He's a guest! …I'll be right back, Seiichi!"

"Wait! Genichirou! Are you going to beat him up?" Yukimura piped up, a sort of panic in his voice. "Don't! Tezuka and I are friends, still! Gen – that's – don't – That's a job for your best man!" He shouted desperately.

"My best man?" He repeated.

"Yes. Tell Yanagi," Yukimura insisted, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to quickly send a message. "Okay? Yanagi can take care of it. That's his job."

After some consideration, Sanada heaved a sigh. It wouldn't be good, he decided, to get Tezuka's blood on his clothes before the ceremony. "I'm leaving, then. You can come out of that room once you hear the door."

"I'll see you soon, Genichirou. I love you."

Yukimura was smiling again, Sanada could tell. "Bye, Seiichi," he said, resting his forehead against the thick wood again. Damn door.

He left, swiftly, and found Niou talking to Yanagi. "…sent me a text about it…" he heard Yanagi say to Niou in a low voice.

"Renji," Sanada announced loudly. "Tezuka's in love with Seiichi. As my best man, take care of it." Then he left, probably to find the rest of their old tennis team.

"Oh," Niou smirked. "_That's_ what Yukimura meant when he sent that text about Tezuka. I better go find out what his plan is. I _am_ his best man, afterall," he boasted, winking, and walking back to meet his captain.

"Renji, the ceremony's about to start, and Tezuka is still alive. Give me a good reason," Sanada muttered in a low voice, glaring ever so slightly at the stoic-faced Tezuka.

Renji offered a small smile. "Look at who he's sitting next to, Genichirou."

Next to Tezuka, unshakable even at his removal from the front row at Yanagi's request on behalf of Yukimura, was a smiling brunette. "Fuji Shuusuke?" Sanada asked, clearly not amused.

"Yes. According to my data," Renji began out of habit, "Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimistu have a similar relationship to you and Seiichi. Seiichi asked me to have them next to each other. Apparently, Tezuka's expressed an interest, nothing serious, just an interest."

"He better have an interest in Fuji, even if doesn't have the emotional capacity to love him, because if he expresses any more _interests_ in Seiichi, I'll stop caring so much about this rented tux. And you'll have to help me, since you're my best man," Sanada declared boldly.

Yanagi chuckled. "By the way, how did Niou become Seiichi's best man?" He asked, glancing over at Sanada.

"Apparently they've been friends since middle school. It was a secret, I guess," Sanada shrugged, still eyeing Tezuka as he chatted and Fuji flirted.

"Ah," Yanagi answered lightly, watching carefully as Marui placed the wedding cake on a table in the back of the room. Kirihara was fidgeting in his chair, next to Yagyuu, who was helping Niou with his tie. Jackal was showing people to their seats and speaking with the one who was nice enough to carry out the ceremony about Sanada and Yukimura. Yukimura was in the hall, still wanting to be unseen by Sanada until the appointed time. "Are you nervous?"

Sanada cocked his head a little. "Excited is more like it. I've been waiting for this ever since we met," he confessed unabashed, nearly proudly.

"Niou told me it's that hidden passion of yours," Yanagi smiled, "that Seiichi loves so much."

Sanada beamed.

"Tezuka doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :D Drop a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

**A/N:** Some people were interested in what would happen to Tezuka and Fuji. After a while, I got around to writing it. I used to like this pair, but I stopped liking Tezuka so much, so I lost interest. I'm trying to revive my like of Tezuka, because I don't give him enough credit for the (LITTLE) things he does.

I wrote this really fast, so sorry if it's a little discursive and has grammatical errors.

* * *

Tezuka didn't know when it happened.

He hadn't realized, he supposed, until he unconsciously took the slender hand of the brunette in his own.

They'd been playing tennis before. It was a good feeling. It was nostalgic – of happier times, of sunny days, summer breezes, trying hard for only your friends or your team, the love of challenge, times without complications of love. He'd lost all that when he graduated middle school.

Yukimura was still one of the best in the tennis world when he graduated. He was one of the best that Tezuka'd never beaten. He'd beaten Echizen, he'd beaten Sanada, and he'd beaten Atobe. Yukimura was one he never had.

Throughout his high school and college career, Tezuka wasn't sure if he'd met anyone as good at tennis as those he'd known in middle school.

Playing Fuji Shuusuke made Tezuka realize all this.

"I'd nearly forgotten my love for tennis," Tezuka commented through light pants and gasps for air.

"I don't believe that one bit, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Aside from 'Yukimura Seiichi,' your name is nearly synonymous with tennis."

Tezuka looked at Fuji very seriously then. "What?"

Fuji smiled, rising an eyebrow a bit, "I said, right after Yukimura, you're basically tennis."

"Rephrase that."

"Uh," Fuji stalled. His smile faded for a more worried frown. "If Yukimura weren't the embodiment of tennis, you would be."

"Ah." Tezuka mumbled finally, and reiterated, "I love tennis."

Fuji smiled again, chuckling a bit. "I know," he nodded.

The two spent more time together. Going to movies, or going to watch tennis games, or even watching them at each others' houses, sitting next to each other on the couch, cheering for their favorite player or team.

But Tezuka couldn't think of when it was he might've realized it wasn't exactly Yukimura he was in love with, and that the pretty brunette was so much more. If Yukimura was tennis, Fuji was so much more. And so, he took his hand, unconsciously.

It was so much more comfortable.

This casual brunette was so much more comfortable as he threaded his fingers with him than the ephemeral blue haired boy was as Tezuka had watched him from afar, in love with his rival. Fuji had been Tezuka's friend for years. He could be himself. Yukimura was something Tezuka would never have, never know, never be exactly comfortable around, because he was too perfect.

"Love isn't something a person understands," Fuji told him, when Tezuka confessed all this to him.

Tezuka nodded quietly. "Maybe. But, a person has to know it, right?"

Fuji smiled. "I suppose so," he answered.

Tezuka smiled, a comfortable smile, as he unconsciously took the slender hand of the brunette in his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Drop a review and let me know what's up!


End file.
